


Якорь

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Спецквест [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: — Ну, раз нет никаких препятствий для плодотворного сотрудничества, — Камски в сдержанной радости на секунду развёл руки в стороны, а затем открыл правый ящик стола, — то начнём.На глянцевую серую столешницу аккурат посередине между Ридом и Камски лёг сверкающий кольт М 2002.
Relationships: Гэвин Рид - Relationship, Элайджа Камски
Series: Спецквест [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Якорь

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Якорь  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]   
> **Тема:** Оружие  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2922 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид, Элайджа Камски  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, пропущенная сцена  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** — Ну, раз нет никаких препятствий для плодотворного сотрудничества, — Камски в сдержанной радости на секунду развёл руки в стороны, а затем открыл правый ящик стола, — то начнём.  
> На глянцевую серую столешницу аккурат посередине между Ридом и Камски лёг сверкающий кольт М 2002.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Якорь"

_**9 ноября 2038 года** _

_12:02:27_

Запах был потрясающий. Кроме шуток: просто отменный.

Как только Хлоя распахнула дверь кабинета, Рида накрыло волной свежего, ароматного, сладковато-терпкого воздуха — так пахло на лесопилке, так пахло в салоне байков на Плезант и, наверное, в самых красочных снах.

Камски оторвался от обозревания своих капиталистических угодий за панорамным окном, крутанулся в кресле к столу и вошедшим, улыбнулся по-змеиному ласково:

— Детектив Рид. Спасибо, что приехали, — он кивнул, указывая на точно такое же кресло с другой стороны стола. — Я очень рад.

И если Рид хоть в чём-то разбирался, то Камски был так же искренне рад его появлению, как акула обрадовалась бы упавшему за борт человеческому младенцу. Он обернулся. Хлоя с понимающей улыбкой повторила жест Камски («садитесь-садитесь») и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь с тихим щелчком. Приятным тихим щелчком. Страшно было подумать, сколько сотен тысяч долларов вбухано производителем фурнитуры в маркетинговые исследования по подбору настолько идеального звука приятного тихого щелчка.

Начать, пожалуй, стоило с хороших манер.

— Добрый день.

— Присаживайтесь, — вслух пояснил Камски для тупых.

Рид переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Мистер Камски, я не совсем понимаю причину… То есть капитан сказал, что вам потребовался полицейский, но я…

— Детектив Рид, — Камски поднял ладонь. — Гэвин. Можно называть вас "Гэвин"?

Рид открыл рот.

— Спасибо. Гэвин, ситуация очень непростая, причин у неё несколько, и — да, признаю́, — у вас есть все основания чувствовать себя обескураженным. Я хотел бы… Вы не присядете? Да, спасибо. Так вот. Я хотел бы вам всё объяснить. Это займёт какое-то время и, разумеется, толику вашего внимания.

Моргнув, Рид осознал, что Камски ждёт от него реакции — и опустил брови. Подумав, он аккуратно (на случай отравленных шипов или чего-то вроде того) прислонился лопатками к спинке своего кресла и выловил из вороха мыслей самую короткую:

— Почему я?

— Видите ли, вопрос деликатный, — нехотя признался Камски. — Мне нужен был человек с вполне определёнными… — он пошевелил в воздухе ладонью, — характеристиками. Если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Рид не понимал, и даже винить себя за это не мог. Творилась какая-то объективная чушь, и будь на месте Рида Гарри Каспаров — едва ли он справлялся бы лучше.

— Ну, знаете, как говорят ирландцы: "Не ставь француза делать работу еврея…"

— Я не ирландец, — заученно подчеркнул Рид.

— А я не француз, — вежливо улыбнулся Камски.

— Еврей?

— Вы антисемит?

— Что?

— Что?

— При чём тут…

— Мне нужна ваша помощь. Я долго шёл к этому дню, разработал план… Не такой детальный и грандиозный, как многие предполагают, конечно…

Конечно.

— ...но сложносоставной. Я нашёл вас, постарался совместить время, и место, и условия, и, согласитесь, было бы досадно в итоге обломаться из-за того, что я — еврей, а вы — антисемит.

Он сказал «обломаться»?

— Я не антисемит.

— Слава богу. А я не еврей. Ну, раз нет никаких препятствий для плодотворного сотрудничества, — Камски в сдержанной радости на секунду развёл руки в стороны, а затем открыл правый ящик стола, — то начнём.

На глянцевую серую столешницу аккурат посередине между Ридом и Камски лёг сверкающий кольт М 2002.

Рид посмотрел на Камски. Камски посмотрел на кольт.

— Что скажете?

— Что вы, кажется, — «с ума спятил», — не до конца понимаете ситуацию. Вы вызвали детектива полиции Детройта как наёмного следопыта с почасовой оплатой?

У Камски были тоненькие бровки, жадный взгляд наркомана, чётко выбритый пробор по границе коротких и длинных, собранных в небрежный пучок на затылке, волос. Он был насквозь искусственный.

— А вы берёте почасовую?.. Простите, простите, не буду. Время на самом деле дорого, тут я с вами согласен. Давайте так: скажите, что вы об этом думаете, — кивок в сторону кольта, — а я максимально сжато объясню, откуда он у меня. И потом мы решим, что делать дальше. На всё про всё — пара часов.

Рид подумал и кивнул:

— Всего доброго, — он поднялся с кресла (очень модного, дорогущего, «безупречно-под-вашу-задницу-и-сутулую-спину-изогнутого» кресла) и направился к двери. — Штраф за ложный вызов…

— Оплачен в трёхсоткратном размере на ваш личный банковский счёт.

У двери не было ручки. Если подумать, ручки не было и снаружи — Хлоя ничего не нажимала и не поворачивала... Но если ещё подумать, дверь открывалась из кабинета — это Рид помнил точно.

— Взятка? — он обернулся через плечо и оскалился.

Злость вскипала в Риде каждый раз, как он сталкивался с тем, чего не мог понять и уложить в своей голове: с несправедливостью, жестокостью или, например, вот такой фееричной наглостью. Освежающе-зеленоватая аура ста двадцати миллиардов долларов поначалу охлаждала пыл, но всему же есть предел. Особенно терпению Рида (восемнадцатый номер в списке «Несуществующие природные явления»).

— Прекрасно, — Камски оценил угрожающую походку, которой Рид вернулся к столу, удовлетворённо покачался в своём кресле туда-сюда, — вы честный полицейский. Я понял. Я так и думал. И — нет, взятки не было. Пока. Будет, если вы откажетесь мне помочь. Придёт со счёта маленькой пиццерии «Ду амичи». Её держат...

Рид прикрыл глаза.

— ...те самые итальянцы, за которых вы поручились на УДО.

— У вас не получится.

— Ой, — Камски изящно скривился и отмахнулся, — всё получится. И, конечно же, развернётся для вас наихудшим образом. Стоит оно того? Один недолгий разговор. К тому же в счёт вашей зарплаты.

Рид сжал кулаки.

— Соглашайтесь, — заговорщически ухмыльнулся Камски, как бы приглашая Рида принять участие в отличном развлечении.

Рид разжал кулаки.

Много чести.

В конце-то концов, направил его сюда Фаулер, лично. По каким-то своим мотивам или по очередному распределению (о котором Камски почему-то оказался осведомлён) — неважно. Это не подстава, не шутка, не шоу скрытой камеры. Зато, кстати…

Возможно, это — эхо вечного великого сговора между богачами и представителями государственной власти. Рид всегда довольствовался лишь обрывками слухов: чьего двоюродного зятя поставили на хлебную должность, кто лишился пенсии из-за того, что обругал в супермаркете соску очередного выскочки с Ютуба… Никогда не сталкивался сам. А тут — такой шанс. Рид слишком удачно похож на тупого пса, чтобы этим не воспользоваться.

Он обвёл взглядом кабинет. Три длинные полки с несколькими стеклянными безделушками на них (скульптурки в виде кораллов или распятых осьминогов), длинный широкий стол по центру комнаты. На столе слева и справа — по монитору. От правого на столешницу падал лёгкий блик, монитор слева спал. Тонкий бежевый ковёр, на котором Рид стоял в ботинках. Вот прямо как зашёл с улицы, так и… Нет. Рид не будет об этом думать.

У Камски наверняка много таких ковров в кладовке. Может, он их покупает, как Рид — трусы: сразу по десять штук одинаковых, чтобы не заморачиваться с чисткой

— Кольт М 2002, модифицированный. Пистолету, я бы сказал, лет двадцать. За ним хорошо ухаживали. Либо не использовали и хранили в закрытом от пыли и влаги месте.

Рид наклонился к столу, осмотрел рукоять, спусковой крючок. Прочитал последние три цифры серийного номера. Прочитал весь серийный номер. Повторил про себя серийный номер, делая вид, что разглядывает скрытый предохранитель. Затем выпрямился и сел обратно в неудобное «да-моя-кожа-дороже-твоей» кресло, закинул правую лодыжку на левое колено, развалил руки по подлокотникам. Престиж мундира тут никому не был интересен.

Камски наблюдал за ним с видом Робина, которому Бэтмен обещал вот-вот показать трюк с приземлением.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет. Всё.

— Ну… Должен признаться, не особо впечатляюще.

— Чертовски жаль вас разочаровывать, — Рид осклабился. — Ну и что это? Ваш приятель застрелил кого-то, будучи обдолбанным по макушку, и теперь надо отмазать?

— Не приятель, не будучи обдолбанным, отмазывать не нужно, а в целом верно, — кивнул Камски и встал. — Выпьете что-нибудь?

Он, оказалось, был босиком.

— Я при исполнении.

Камски осуждающе обернулся через плечо и только что пальцем не погрозил: что ты, мол, мне заливаешь? Рид не дрогнул. Может, список его грехов в Аду уже перевели в разряд энциклопедии, но вот на службу он ни разу за пятнадцать лет не явился ни пьяным, ни даже похмельным.

Камски коснулся деревянной панели на стене, и из неё выехал симпатичный мини-бар с десятком неподписанных графинов и отдельной полкой с разнокалиберными стаканами.

— Хорошо, — объявил он, наливая себе из графина не то виски, не то чай. — Что ж, видимо, моя очередь?

— Да, видимо, ваша.

Мини-бар вернулся обратно в стену (Рид подумал, что за ней вполне мог быть расположен коньячный заводик с десятком работников-нелегалов), Камски вернулся за стол. Стакан брякнул прямо так, без подставки.

— Представьте себе, Гэвин, две тысячи двадцать первый год. Сколько вам было?..

— Девятнадцать.

— И мне девятнадцать. Поразительно. Так даже лучше: полное погружение в историю, да?

Рассказчик из Камски оказался, как из Карлина. Он углублялся в детали, перескакивал с сюжета на сюжет, описывал всё, что мог описать: звуки, запахи, освещение, оттенки цветов. Рид слушал, напустив на себя скучающий вид, и только надеялся, что, как и в монологах Карлина, в финале этого рассказа все детали окажутся необходимыми.

— Тогда я ещё не увлекался вопросами самозащиты… — Камски прищурился в свой стакан и вдруг усмехнулся, подняв на Рида прозрачные глаза. — Тогда я даже представить не мог, что она мне когда-нибудь понадобится.

У Камски был творческий кризис, а новорождённая «Киберлайф» к тому моменту приносила достаточно денег, чтобы окупать себя и более чем скромные расходы своего основателя. Камски решил, что имеет полное право надраться. Просто так. Вдруг поможет. Другим же помогало (по их словам). Пара шотов, пиво — много ли гению-трезвеннику надо, чтобы уснуть, пуская слюни на стойку?

Парня растолкал бармен и выставил на улицу.

— Путь я помню плохо, если честно. Он вывел меня в какой-то переулок на краю Корктауна. Там, где... заброшенная парковка в три яруса, кажется... Что-то такое.

Гэвин смял рукав кожанки и понял, что ему становится жарковато. Расстегнул куртку, стащил её, перекинул через подлокотник.

Если коротко, когда Элайдже Камски было девятнадцать лет, на него напали. Трое. И не просто напали.

— Мне потребовалось много лет, чтобы выяснить, что тогда произошло.

— Почему вы не пошли в полицию? — прищурился Рид.

Камски задумчиво осмотрел его с головы до пояса.

— Потому что… Не обижайтесь, но на полицию надежды было мало. Пьяный парень со сломанным носом, у которого попытались отжать бумажник. Чисто статистически: сколько процентов подобных дел раскрывается?

— Восемьдесят пять-девяносто.

— Это сейчас. А пятнадцать лет назад? — он улыбнулся. — Вы находите виновных благодаря сети камер городского наблюдения. В основе программы, управляющей сейчас этими камерами, лежит моя разработка. Тогда её не было. Как не было и камер в том переулке, — Камски потянулся вперёд, еле слышно простучал подушечками пальцев по столешнице и развернул к Риду тот монитор, который был включён.

Экран оказался разделён на девять прямоугольников. В каждом транслировалось тёмное зернистое чёрно-белое изображение — ночные стоп-кадры с дорожных камер. Гэвин против воли придвинулся ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть лица людей, запечатлённых на этих кадрах с разных ракурсов.

— Это было снято примерно в то же время на соседних с переулком улицах, — скучающе пояснил Камски и закинул руки за голову.

— Откуда у вас эти записи?

— Я же говорю: мне понадобилось много лет, — он пялился в потолок, покручиваясь вместе с креслом влево-вправо, предоставляя Риду возможность рассмотреть изображения.

— Здесь трое, — Рид ткнул пальцем в один из кадров, не касаясь матовой поверхности экрана. — Нападавшие?

— Да, — не отвлекаясь от изучения потолка подтвердил Камски. — Это они. Минут за шесть до встречи со мной.

— Молодёжь. Сейчас им лет по тридцать-сорок…

— Только двоим. Третьего застрелили в ту самую ночь из этого самого кольта.

Рид посмотрел на длинную шею Камски, на его запрокинутый подбородок.

Камски улыбался потолку.

— Кто застрелил?

— Тот, кто меня спас. За меня вступился прохожий.

— И вы выяснили, кто... они такие? Эти трое?

— Выяснил, но это неважно.

— Почему?

— Шпана, мелкие хулиганы. Разве убийство не интереснее? Оно осталось нераскрытым, — Камски сверкнул на Рида ледяным прищуром. — Я был почти в отключке, но помню ругань, возню, звук выстрела... Когда я проснулся, уже у себя дома, пистолет был в кармане моей толстовки. Я забрал его с места преступления, но я никого не убивал.

— Я должен поверить на слово?

— Да вы вообще не должны мне верить, я рассуждаю вслух. Я сам себе верю, этого достаточно.

— Суду тоже будет достаточно?

— Для суда у меня есть ещё почти сорок гигабайт доказательств. При чём тут суд?

— Но зачем вы забрали пистолет?

Камски щёлкнул пальцами и наставил на Рида указательный:

— Поиск ответа на этот вопрос обогатил моего психотерапевта почти на девяносто тысяч долларов.

Рид в год получал почти девяносто тысяч долларов (из них треть уходила в налоговую и страховые).

— К чему-то пришли?

— Да. К выводу, что в душе́ я очень добрый человек, — Камски склонил голову набок и и жалостливо свёл брови, предлагая Риду оценить масштаб шарлатанства в психотерапии. — Забрал, потому что защитивший меня человек сам испугался своего выстрела, бросил пистолет и сбежал. Двое нападавших — в одну сторону, мой внезапный помощник — в другую, я остался посередине, в переулке, вместе с тёплым трупом, чужим кольтом и тошнотой от надвигающегося похмелья.

— Звучит неплохо.

— Соберитесь, Гэвин. Так кто это был? Кто убил человека в ту ночь?

У Рида дёрнулась щека, но он удачно замаскировал это под усмешку. Ощущение спектакля, вымученной надуманности, всё никак не оставляло его.

— Сначала надо понять, зачем.

— Без цели. Случайно. Кто?

Рид внимательно осмотрел людей на стоп-кадрах.

— Кто, — тихо повторил он. — У вас есть догадки?

— У меня есть целый готовый ответ. Я бы, конечно, мог устроить для вас шоу в духе Шерлока Холмса, но не буду. Смотрите, — Камски дёрнулся вперёд, поставил стакан и тоже подкатился вместе со своим креслом поближе к столу, разворачивая монитор так, чтобы они оба могли видеть. — Вот тут, — он показал левый верхний кадр, — наша троица малолетних преступников, один из которых не доживёт до утра. А здесь, — он обвёл остальные кадры средним и указательным пальцем, — восемь подозреваемых. На пятерых у меня собрано полное досье — я вам потом перешлю, если интересно почитать.

— Почему только на пятерых?

— Потому что когда я начал копать под шестого, всплыло заявление о краже нашего кольта, — Камски резко катну́л пистолет к Риду по столешнице. Рид рефлекторно накрыл ладонью ледяное дуло, останавливая, а Камски сверху припечатал свою руку. — Заявление, написанное Джереми Ридом.

Взгляд — гипнотический, больной, цепкий, как штурмовой крюк, — держал Рида на коротком поводке, не позволяя отодвинуться. Рид медленно, чтобы не было заметно со стороны, глубоко вдохнул, пропихивая внутрь воздух, загустевший от призрака панической атаки.

— Кто — выяснили, — проговорил Камски, улыбаясь Риду так, словно на пару они только что изобрели лекарство от ВИЧ, — осталось понять — почему?

Рид сглотнул.

— Вы ошибаетесь, мистер Камски, — процедил он. — Это был не я.

Камски прищурился и посмотрел на раскадровку на мониторе. Перевёл взгляд на Рида, склонился чуть ниже над столом. Вслепую указал на экран:

— Это вы, Гэвин, — и тут же выпрямился. Активировал подсветку тач-панели, набрал пару команд.

Вместо девяти кадров на экране возникло, наверное, девяносто — и на всех них был один и тот же парень и одна и та же дата. Разными были время и места съёмок.

— Вы бежали без остановки до самой Черри-стрит, — длинный палец с холёным ногтем плыл вдоль кадров. Фигура на них была смазанной — расстёгнутая белая куртка развевалась. — Перевели дух на углу Гаррисон-стрит и, видимо, решили повторить мой подвиг: напиться. Вы зашли в «Таверну», — небрежным жестом волшебника Камски смахнул все кадры куда-то за границу монитора, и на нём осталось одно-единственное изображение во весь экран. Чёткая цветная фотография девятнадцатилетнего Гэвина Рида почти анфас, угрюмо зыркающего на вышибалу из-под белого капюшона. — Но в ваше совершеннолетие там не поверили.

Под конец речи Камски уже не разливался соловьём, а бросал слова жёстко, отрывисто — как сваи забивал. Прямо в спинной мозг Рида. Прямо в его, Рида, с таким трудом собранный из мельчайших осколков хребет.

— Почему вы украли пистолет у своего отца?

Столешница была почти зеркальной — без единой царапины.

— Почему вы вступились за меня?

— Это. Был. Не я.

— Если вы думаете, что я записываю наш разговор, — ошибаетесь. Почему, Гэвин? — Камски откинулся на спинку кресла и с каким-то дешёвым надрывом издевательски повторил: — Почему?

Рид плюнул и схватил кольт. Вытащил магазин, проверил патронник.

— Не сходится. Здесь не хватает двух патронов, а вы сказали, что слышали только один выстрел.

— Мелочи, не обращайте внимания, — Камски небрежно мотнул головой и потянулся к затылку, чтобы снять резинку с волос. — Это Коннор полчаса назад пытался доказать, что может быть полезен расследованию лейтенанта Андерсона, — он быстро промассировал свою голову от затылка к макушке и принялся снова собирать длинные лохмы в пучок. — Передовой андроид попал в цель с полуметра — с ума сойти, какая разработка...

— Зачем?

— Он должен был стать девиантом, но, к счастью для меня, ошибся с вопросом. Сегодня-завтра Коннора отключат.

Рид поднял глаза, и его внимание привлёк еле заметный в чахлом снегопаде чёрный дымок на горизонте. Камски тоже обернулся к окну и удовлетворённо протянул:

— А-а-а, началось…

Рид вскочил, как ошпаренный, полез за телефоном.

Щёлкнула дверь.

— Элайджа, сигнал трекера Маркуса перестал поступать.

— Спасибо, Хлоя, — он дождался, пока за ней закроется дверь. — И даже успело закончиться, пока мы с вами беседовали. Надо же.

— Ч-чёрт, сигнал не ловит… Что это? — рявкнул Рид, показав на дым на горизонте.

— Это… Как говорят?.. — Камски активировал второй монитор и тоже развернул к Риду. Шла немая трансляция новостей: «Детройт: прямой эфир». Спецназ, синее и красное на снегу, много бегущих фигурок, ещё больше — лежащих. Снимали с вертолёта. — Силовой разгон несанкционированной демонстрации.

— Но… — Рид проверил уведомления внутренней связи, журнал звонков, мессенджер — ничего. — Меня бы вызвали…

Камски недоумённо свёл брови, словно размышляя вместе с Ридом, а потом просветлел лицом:

— А, конечно. Это из-за глушилок, — он повёл ладонью в сторону стеклянных фигурок на полках. — Сюда сейчас вообще никакие сигналы не проходят, только проводной интернет работоспособен. Мы как в бункере.

Рид отступил на шаг.

— Какого…

— Что вас удивляет? Я защищал своего единственного друга. Откуда мне было знать, что конкретно взбредёт в голову капи...

— Друга?!

— Тогда вы спасли жизнь мне, сегодня — я вам. Ну, не точно прямо спас… Скажем, на двадцать процентов, — Камски скрестил руки на груди. Простая серая футболка натянулась на тренированных плечах. — Возьмите себя в руки, Гэвин. Всё будет хорошо.

— Что?..

— Да буквально — всё, честное слово. Меня упросят вернуться в "Киберлайф" и, как любому приличному правителю, мне потребуется начальник стражи.

— Вам нужен свой человек в ЦДП.

— Да. И друг, конечно. Друг даже нужнее. Вы несколько удивлены, поэтому разговор о том, как будет дальше складываться наше с вами общение, пожалуй, отложим на пару дней. Вы не против?

Рид взял с подлокотника куртку. Посмотрел напоследок на воронёную сталь кольта, на брошенный рядом магазин, на лаковую деревянную вставку на рукояти. Оглянулся.

Дверь оказалась приоткрыта.

— Гэвин.

Рид остановился в проёме, не оборачиваясь.

— Не выключайте телефон. Договорились?

Приёмная Камски — серо-стальная, холодная приёмная, — светилась перед Ридом беспощадной подсветкой картин и скульптур.

Только шаг.

Ну же.

Сделать шаг, покинуть этот кабинет, кивнуть блондинке на выходе, доехать до дома, отключить телефон, выпить, наконец, подаренную на тридцатипятилетие бутылку и застрелиться.

Только один шаг.

Что может быть проще?


End file.
